Light fixtures or luminaries that are used for illuminating large areas such as a road, street, or motorway must meet a number of lighting requirements in relation to coverage, efficiency and light control. Various standards have been developed to define the light output pattern produce optimal distribution which meets Illuminating Engineering Society of North America (IESNA) specifications for both luminance and illuminance levels and uniformity provided and specifications have been designed for improved light pollution control such as International Dark-Sky Association. Light emitting diode (LED) technologies have become more prevalent in large area applications as the need to increase energy efficiency, however as opposed to high intensity discharge (HID), such as sodium vapor lamps which provide a single light source having a single light source, LED based fixtures present a challenge in meeting lighting requirements as multiple light sources are incorporated in a single device. During the lifetime of a light fixture the LED light engine will need to be replaced due to component failure, degradation, future upgrades to more efficient components, or changes in user requirements. Therefore, there is a need to provide a roadway light fixture that allows for quick replacement of its components such as the light engine.